A conventional mobile communication network is mainly for human-to-human voice communication. The introduction of MTC may cause relatively great influence on the conventional mobile communication network. Therefore, besides supporting conventional voice data communication with human service objects, a next-generation mobile communication network (which may be called as 5th-Generation (5G)) further includes MTC applications in various scenarios, such as various kinds of intelligent monitoring of industry, agriculture, intelligent transportation, smart home, intelligent meter reading, earthquake, tsunami and fire monitoring and the like.
MTC is applied on a large scale to application scenarios quite different from a conventional mobile communication system, so that a series of new requirements on a wireless communication technology are made. For example, monitoring sensor type equipment which is deployed on a large scale and mostly powered by batteries has the characteristics of low cost, low power consumption, long-period small data packet transmission, delay insensitivity and the like. While a machine applied to industrial production, the Internet of vehicles, intelligent transportation and the like requires an extremely short delay, high reliability and high availability to ensure normal running. These new characteristics require a 5G system to adopt a series of new technologies.
An existing machine communication terminal which transmits data by virtue of a wireless technology may usually use a dedicated technology or a mature 2nd/3rd/4th-Generation (2/3/4G) communication module. It is difficult for a module using a dedicated technology to gain scale benefits.
Part of technologies try to make improvements on the basis of a 4G mobile communication technology. For example, machine communication devices are grouped for resource sharing. However, these technical solutions still have shortcomings, such as complex flow, reduction in system deployment flexibility, high battery life reduction rate caused by increase of power consumption of part of terminals and relatively more occupied Internet Protocol (IP) and wireless system resources.
It can be seen that large-scale MTC cannot be realized by a 2/3/4G mobile communication technology in terms of complexity, power consumption and the like because large-scale MTC is not considered in the early stage of designing.